yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna's Friends and Family Christmas
Princess Yuna's Friends and Family Christmas is the Christmas Special of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Princess Yuna and her friends and family are spending a wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming together. Even the Human Counterparts, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Friends, the Mane 9 Foals' LEGO friends and many more friends joining them for the holidays. And only problem was, Princess Celestia was having a difficult time coming home. Plot Driving to Canterlot/Singing Jingle Bells in any versions One snowy day, the foals, children, their families, the Skylanders, the Ninjago Team, the Chima Heroes, the Legend Beasts, the Dipper Clones, the Changeling Trio and some old friends of Dipper, Mabel, Princess Flurry Heart, Scrappy-Doo and the Mane Foals are riding on the Night Express to Canterlot for a special Christmas and Hearth's Warming, It would mean a whole lot for Yuna to have all of her friends and family together. The Royal family preparing for the Holidays/Jane and Rudy Kangaroo arrived Meanwhile at Canterlot, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna are preparing for the Holidays and wait for Yuna and her friends to arrive. Then, Jane and Rudy Kangaroo arrived with their friends from Seussville for a special Christmas. Yuna and her friends arrived/Jane Kangaroo feels claustrophobic Just then, Princess Yuna and her friends arrived to spend their holiday cheers. This made Jane Kangaroo feels claustrophobic, But Rudy reminds her the true meaning of Christmas. Princess Celestia shopping for Christmas/Carolers from Warner Bros Studios Then, A call came from the phone, It was Princess Celestia who was almost finish shopping for Christmas. Suddenly, Harvey Beaks hears something, It was the Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons and the Animaniacs who're carolers arriving from Warner Bros Studios. Visitors from Springfield, Quahog, Stoolbend, Langley Falls and the Future Just as everyone was getting settled in, More visitors arrived. Homer Simpson and his family and friends arrived on Mr. Plow, They came all the way from Springfield. Brian Griffin and the Eeveelutions Family, Incluing the Griffins and their friends arrived from Quahog. All of Cleveland Brown's friends arrived from Stoolbend, Including Time the Bear and his family. Doc Emmett Brown and his family came from the DeLorean Time Machine and the Jules Verne Time Train with Fry, Leela and their friends from the Future, Despite they also called Christmas Xmas. And the Smiths arrived from Langley Falls. Yuna and her friends were glad to see Bart and Lisa, Especially when they spend their Christmas with their parents. With that done, Everyone get settled in. Princess Celestia finishing her shopping trip/Jiminy Cricket's Pageant When Yuna got a magic vision message, Princess Celestia informs her that she finished her shopping trip and ready to spend Christmas and Hearth's Warming. Then, Jiminy Cricket as opened a Christmas and Hearth's Warming Pageant about the First Christmas when Jesus was born. During the role, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde played as Mary and Joseph, Stanley Pines plays as King Herod the Great, Ford, Mr. Krabs and Sir Ector played as the three wise men and Rudy Kangaroo played as the little drummer boy. Professor Farnsworth's bad and good news/A Christmas News Flash Suddenly, Professor Farnsworth explained the bad and good news about the cold weather. Just then, Chet Ubetcha, Perch Perkins, GIR, Kent Brockman, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney, Ollie Williams and Stanley Whitfield with a Christmas New Flash. Princess Celestia stuck at the snowstorm/Jane Kangaroo begins her rescue Then, Yuna was informed by Celestia by a magic message. She's caught up by a snowstorm, Yuna was very worried about her aunt. So, Jane Kangaroo had to go find her. Homer takes her on Mr. Plow, And off they went to find the princess of Equestria. Yuna and her friends meet the Smurfs/Joining on a Christmas cheer While Homer and Jane were off to the rescue, Yuna, her friends and cousins met with the Smurfs including Papa, Smurfette, Vexy, Hackus, Clumsy, Brainy, Gusty, Vanity, Jokey, Grouchy and Hefty. Later, They invited the Smurfs for a wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming celebration. At the Canterlot, The Polar Express stopped as Santa Claus and Santa Paws to pay the good folks in Canterlot a visit. Yuna's whole family is here/A wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming As everyone and everypony met upstairs, Mr. Plow stopped as Jane Kangaroo, Homer and Princess Celestia came just in time for Christmas and Hearth's Warming. That night, Everyone had a wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming together and were visited by Santa Claus. At last, Everyone and Everypony sang a Christmas Carol for a happy holidays. Trivia *This Christmas Special is based on A Muppet Family Christmas. Songs #Jingle Bells #The Polar Express #Coral of the Bells #Hot Chocolate #Jingle Bell Rock! # Scenes #Driving to Canterlot/Singing Jingle Bells in any versions #The Royal family preparing for the Holidays/Jane and Rudy Kangaroo arrived #Yuna and her friends arrived/Jane Kangaroo feels claustrophobic #Princess Celestia shopping for Christmas/Carolers from Warner Bros Studios #Visitors from Springfield, Quahog, Stoolbend, Langley Falls and the Future #Princess Celestia finishing her shopping trip/Jiminy Cricket's Pageant #Professor Farnsworth's bad and good news/A Christmas News Flash #Princess Celestia stuck at the snowstorm/Jane Kangaroo begins her rescue #Yuna and her friends meet the Smurfs/Joining on a Christmas cheer #Yuna's whole family is here/A wonderful Christmas and Hearth's Warming Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Christmas Specials Category:Iamnater1225